1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature detecting device that detects the temperature of a temperature detection object based on an output signal from a temperature detecting element. The temperature detecting device is used, for example, to detect the temperature of a switching element in a power conversion device (inverter or converter) of a motor generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as shown in JP-A-2009-171312, a temperature detecting device is conventionally known that detects the temperature of an inverter by a thermo-sensitive diode. In this device, one end of the two ends of the thermo-sensitive diode is connected to a constant current power source. The other end is grounded. The temperature of the inverter is detected based on a potential difference between the two ends of the thermo-sensitive diode.
Here, when a plurality of temperature detection areas are present within the inverter, the number of thermo-sensitive diodes required adheres to the number of temperature detection areas. Should a constant current power source be provided in correspondence with each of the plurality of thermo-sensitive diodes, the number of components configuring the temperature detecting device increases. As a result, the configuration of the temperature detecting device becomes complex, and cost increases.
Therefore, a new temperature detecting device is desired in which the number of components configuring the temperature detecting device can be reduced.